Disboard High
by YumeWaKanau
Summary: School AU. Sora Nai is the newest teacher at Disboard High School. After a troubled past, he believes he will never feel love again. But what happens when he meets his astoundingly intelligent student, Shiro Kūhaku, and they become friends? The truth is, Disboard High is just like another world, where anything can happen. ShiroxSora, other pairings in the future.


**Hi guys! I am back with a new AU! Honestly, I was unsure if I wanted to go with this idea, or another one, but I think the chapter worked out well. I really hope you like it. **

**Also, Sora is not much of a pervert yet, because of his past, which made him emotionless, and he never became interested in a girl's bust or panties that much.**

**As always, Shiro and Sora have seven years of difference in age, I wouldn't want it any other way, 'cause that might make Sora a lolicon, and although I, myself, am a lolicon, I feel Sora is not ****_that_**** much of a pervert. **

**Anyways, here is chapter one!**

**-Marry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NGNL or any of its characters.**

* * *

He felt the early autumn wind on his back as walked towards the school. Sora Nai was the new math teacher of Disboard Middle School. He was the youngest teacher there, only twenty-one. Almost fresh out of college, he hadn't been out of the education system for more than a year, and now he was back in, as a math professor, no less. He actually hadn't planned to become a teacher at all, but the lack of employment forced him to revert to this. Honestly, he wasn't even fit to become a teacher, but he was offered the job by the principal, Tet, who had been interested in him ever since he had given his speech at graduation, apparently. He had said something about Sora not belonging in that world. The corporate world, that it, since he had graduated in the business major. Sure, he was great at calculus and had graduated at the top of his class, but he had done that because of his brilliance, not because he liked the subject particularly. In retrospect, he wasn't sure why he took the job, but he was happy he did.

The truth is, Sora is a genius. Even though he had excelled in his test scores, no one actually knew how intelligent he really was. He barely spoke in class, and always purposefully missed a question or two, so that no one could tell, and would believe he just studied a lot, when in reality, he didn't study. As a child, he even went to a facility to analyze 'extraordinary' children, and hated all the attention. When his parents picked him up a few years later he was drained of all emotions, every single one but hate for the white facility he had spent all of his childhood and some of the teen years in. After all these years, he gradually had gotten back some feelings, but had not been able to love something or someone ever since. And he was fine with that. The problem was that he couldn't comprehend how his brain learned all the equations and memorized everything he learned. Because of this, he wondered how the heck he was supposed to teach these kids what he couldn't quite explain himself. Practice, and lots of it, he supposed. He had always been a quick learned, anyways.

He walked in to the school property with a confidence he didn't see anyone else there ooze. Some of the students that had arrived early seemed talking about trivial things with a perky attitude or extremely depressed. '_Ah, teenagers and their hormones_!' He chuckled to himself before entering the main building. Before he did, he saw a mop of blue hair sitting by a big fountain, and noticed the odd color of the person's hair, but did not wonder further. He walked up the main stair and opened the door with a sign reading "Teacher Room". When he did, he immediately analyzed his surroundings, a process he had been doing since birth. No one was in the room yet, as he had arrived more than an hour early. His eyes skimmed over to the several desks and tables. It was much like the cubicles of an office he had worked in momentarily, but there were no walls separating the desks. Each desk had several personal items like pictures and books and one had a few stuffed animals, yet there was one who lacked all these. He assumed that was his spot, and began setting up his "office". He didn't have pictures or anything personal, so his desk only had some math books, his trusty laptop and his pencil case, all of which would be stored in a briefcase which he decide to keep in the drawer of his table. He was already liking this place.

* * *

As soon as he began to get ready for class, even though there was still an hour or so, someone came in. She seemed to be in a hurry, presumably she was late or something, although she was actually an hour early. The woman wiped the hair off her face and Sora finally got a good look at her. The female seemed slightly older than him, but that was to be expected. What he noticed first were her yellow eyes. Very odd color, but his were red, so they were less out of the ordinary than his. Her pink hair was long and it reached up to her ankles. The color had seemed fake, but upon further notice he had deduced it was her real color, which was unusual. She walked up to him and extended her hand, a playful smirk on her lips, making Sora feel uncomfortable with her judgmental gaze. He didn't let her know how awkward he felt, and shook her hand lightly. After shooting her a judgemental look back, he watched as her smirk faulted he couldn't help but grin. She adjusted her tie and coughed lightly, silently letting him know he won the staring contest.

"Hello." He finally said. He could feel her sigh in relief, she was obviously not the most social person. When intimidated, at least. She forced a smile, but he didn't particularly care for the effort to seem friendly. He already liked her. She seemed fearless, or she had seemed that way until he started being menacing.

"Hi!" She seemed much too cheerful, and even she realized this, but chose to roll with it. Sora noticed that she had a slight American accent, but doubted she had ever lived in America. His deduction was is deduction was that she was trying to act like a star from Hollywood. "I'm Jibril Tenshi, but the students and faculty have nicknamed me the Angel of Destruction. Want to find out why?" She asked, using a scary tone that would make children cower in fear. He didn't actually mind it, although the aura that seemed to darken the room did.

"Maybe it's because your last name means angel but you are the exact opposite. Does that actually scare the students?" Sora scoffed and she was baffled beyond words. She cocked her head and looked at him quizzically. As if he could read the teacher's mind, he spoke again. "I'm smart." He declared, as if she hadn't realized it. She nodded and smiled slightly. She was a lover of knowledge, and she craved to know everything about what interested her. Sora Nai interested her, and she could already tell they would be friends.

"What do you teach?" The pink-haired member of the faculty asked, getting ready for class. When she stared at the clock she realized she was actually an hour early, and cursed herself for not fixing her alarm clock. The red-eyed man looked at her and smirked.

"Math. You teach history, don't you?" The 'Angel of Destruction' nodded and he smirked more. "Did you just realize your alarm was broken?" Her eyes widened. He was getting more interesting by the minute. It was as if he could read her like a book. Most people wouldn't have noticed, even though it was kind of obvious. She nodded again, and grinned. They were going to get along just fine. Sora finished getting his belongings packed in his case, and prepared to leave. She seemed confuse, but as he stood up and she opened her mouth to speak, he interrupted once more. "I'm going to speak to the principal. I haven't met him yet, despite how odd that is." Jibril seemed once again surprised, but Sora was already past her desk. Before he left, she decided to warn him.

"Mr. Nai, about Tet… Please don't mind if he says some odd things. The truth is, before this place was turned into a school, it was a law firm. At one point, all of the main partners started fighting for a place as the president when the former one died. Tet was the only one who didn't participate in their disputes, and became president when, in the midst of the fight, two partners died. My father, Artosh, was one of them. Just… promise you'll go easy on him." He turned the handle and opened the door, and for a second, she thought he wouldn't say anything to her. Sora turned to her, and they locked eyes. He smiled, hopefully a sincere smile.

"You can call me Sora." And with that, he left. The yellow-eyed 'angel' couldn't help but smile. Very interesting indeed.

* * *

Sora walked outside the office to see a red-haired woman in a pink tracksuit jogging to the room he had just left. She stopped on her tracks as her blue eyes examined the person adjacent to her. He too, stopped, but not to examine her. He knew exactly who she was. Stephanie Dola. The girl who had fallen in love with him in high school.

"Look what the cat dragged out!"

Coincidentally, also the girl who had held a grudge ever since he had rejected her.

"Hello, Steph." The redhead cringed at the nickname, which completely ruined her temporary upper hand on him. She hadn't changed at all. Maybe a bigger bust, but she hadn't grown one inch, and she still stood more than a head under him. As soon as he stepped closer to her, she began blushing profusely. He lifted her head and their eyes locked. "Could you please tell me what my class it?"

She takes a minute to evaluate what he tells her.

"WHAT?! I thought you were going to say how much you realized you love me after I was gone!" The angry tone was back, she really ought to deal better with rejection. As the girl started punching him halfheartedly, he realized she was just as dumb and naïve as she was in high school. Probably why he hadn't dated her and wouldn't date her now.

"B-baka!" Stephanie punches his chest harder, and her fist landed… in an uncomfortable place. He moved back in pain, but did not change his stance. Even though it hurt a lot, some study in neurobiology taught him to channel his pain to diminish its effect. The girl seemed surprised, and he took his opportunity to apologize, or pretend to do so, to get on her good graces before she punched him again.

"Steph, I think you're very beautiful, and I truly don't deserve your love. Never have. But, the truth is, I just got out of a relationship, and as much as I would love to date someone again, I don't think I'm ready. I'm so sorry to reject you again, but I'm sure you'll find someone perfect for you." He had used this line on more girls than he could count. Truly typical. Some girls, if not all, just wanted to be charmed. If he hadn't studied the brain's thought process for both genders extensively, he would have been s-c-r-e-w-e-d. Her smile was sympathetic, but her eyes were full of hope, and slight disappointment.

"Your class of the morning is class three of the ninth grade." Steph said quietly, and handed him his schedule. He thanked her and went on his merry way.

* * *

It didn't take him long to find the principal's office, as it was the only room with double doors, except for the gym. He entered the Blackwood doors and was greeted with a chair facing the window. It slowly turned around, somehow making the ambience suspenseful. When he finally saw the "man" in the chair, he became aware of the anticlimactic atmosphere.

"_You _are Tet?" Sora had high hopes for this man, he had seemed extremely mature in their correspondence.

"Hey! It is a growth condition!" He bellowed, defensively. Sora looked around the room again. The chair the headmaster of the school sat in was in the shape of the king's piece, in chess. The room was immaculate, yet the range of colors was minimal. Only black and white. It was simpler that way, but much less fun. His eyes landed on the small man sitting with his legs crossed. He had blonde hair that went down to his neck, and a hat with a clover, the school's symbol, on his head. The hat shaded of his eyes slightly, so his eyes looked different colors. His right eye was a browner shade of green than the other, and his left orb seemed bluer and… more purple too? He had a very peculiar appearance, which looked even sillier with his pink jacket and young boy attire.

"I'm sure it is." Sora finally responded, and owner of Disboard smirked. The maroon-haired boy walked up to his desk and shook his hand. "Sora Nai, pleasure to meet you." They both smirked, already intrigued with each other.

"Tet, the One True Headmaster of Disboard. Say, Sora, do you enjoy chess?" Tet asked, quizzically. Sora smirked more.

"Yes. I assume you don't like it at all?" Tet laughed at the sarcasm, and motioned for Sora to sit. He had just found out his classes only started at ten, so he had almost three hours to spare. "Shall we play, then?" Sora proposed. The older, child-like man grinned and started setting up the chess set he kept in his desk. The red-eyed man would have felt nervous if this had occurred a year ago. Last spring, though, he had spent all of his Easter learning every move a computer or a human could make in a chess board. It had been necessary for his job, and it came in handy for times like this. With the knowledge of the enormous amount of possibilities to this zero-sum game of limited decisions and the ability to read people's strategies like a book, he wouldn't lose. No, that isn't the right word. He couldn't lose.

An hour and a half later, Sora had been astounded to finally checkmate. The game was very hard, with Tet always trying to throw him off the loop. Even so, although it had been hard to corner the headmaster, he had only lost a handful of pieces. Tet seemed surprised, but Sora was glad to see that no hatred was directed at him. Disboard's ruler, of sorts, actually seemed pretty happy.

"Check-Mate." The 21-year-old announced jokingly, it was a habit. Ever since they forced him to play games in the facility, he had always uttered the sentence when, and not if, he was victorious. He doubted he would have won if his adversaries weren't as moronic, but all the memories mattered little to him. He noticed Tet was smiling widely, and Sora did the same.

"Sora Nai, what do you think about the king piece in chess?" It wasn't hard to understand that this was a test, but for what purpose exactly, the younger man didn't know. He would answer to the best of his ability anyways.

"What do I think about the king piece? It is the most strategically important piece in the board. Despite being the weakest piece… If the king lives, the game is won. To be honest, life should be just like that. In a war, for example, both kings live, at least they do 95% of the times. That is because the king doesn't fight. Just like in chess. But in chess, the king might not be fighting, but he is alongside the people who fight and sacrifice their lives for him. I can assure you that most kings don't know the people who died for them, in battle. King's in chess do. Chess is fair, life is not. That is the reality." Tet's eyes were wide. In all of the years he had lived, he had never found a man quite like Sora. Of course, that does not mean he hadn't found someone with the same way of thinking. It shouldn't take the young teacher long to find that someone. It was not as if she didn't stand out, after all.

"Sora, what is your favorite piece?" The blond man asked. He was almost sure that he was the most interesting person he had met. Sure, his companion was as well, but Sora had the most intriguing mind, out of the two. His companion was brilliant, and possibly smarter than the man in front of him, but the amount of knowledge that Sora seemed to have acquired was exorbitant, and definitely unheard of, at least to him. Also, that this man could teach himself every move a person can make in a game and every possibility that comes with it was beyond outstanding. Even though she had also done it, it was due to her eidetic memory. He had literary trained his memory into becoming eidetic. Tet was sure no other human had done it, or at least with this much success, before. The man may have been extraordinarily smart, but his brain was much less active than hers. Or at least it had been, before he delved into gaining knowledge. If there was one thing Sora excelled at, was improving. Even though it wasn't his choice to stimulate his mind in ways a normal brain could never hope to, it had been his choice to learn. '_Yes'_, Tet realized, '_that is it'_. Sora was more interesting than his companion because his brain had a maximal capacity that exceeded even hers, once fueled with knowledge or new information. Sora Nai truly was unusual, and Tet was becoming happier and happier to have him in his school.

"The player" Sora finally responded, dragging Tet out of his thoughts. The green-eyed man was confused, yet craved for more wise words to come out of his employee's mouth and astound him. "The player is my favorite piece. Only he can determine the game's outcome. Not all who play are worth being the God of a kingdom. Thankfully, there is another God, another player, possibly a wiser one, prepared to explain how to properly rule, or just defeat him and teach it a powerful lesson. The player holds all of the pieces, all of the cards. Always has, and always will." Sora smiled bitterly, thinking about the billions of players in this world, each making whatever move they wanted. It reminded him of the crappy reality they lived in.

"Sora, I am very pleased to have met you. I know that… someday soon, I'll have to abandon my kingdom, and I already know who will become the new player of this game." Sora seemed taken aback, he had just met him and was already expecting him to become headmaster when he retired?! Before he could think it through, the 30-something-year-old man spoke once more. "I know it is time you head to class. But first…" He handed the teacher a file. As he opened he noticed a name and information about what seemed to be a girl. "This is Shiro Kūhaku. She is my chess companion, and the only one that I have the patience to play with, other than you, of course. She is the smartest person I know, and she's in class three of ninth grade. Sadly she suffers from anthrophobia, and only attends school on the first day of school. She comes to tests, if you were wondering, but she leaves when she finishes. Also, as a child, she also went to a facility to study the gifted children, just like you." Sora had puzzlement in his eyes, and began to stand up and walk away. He wondered how Tet had found out about that period of his life, but it was not like he hid it or burried it deep in his brain. He simply had started living again, leaving the memories of the place that emptied out all his emotions behind.

"Why are you telling me all this?" The new teacher asked. Tet smiled knowingly, and, despite Sora being turned away from him, he waved him goodbye.

"Because I'm sure you two will get along just fine." Tet answered, sinking back into his seat, taking another look at the chess game Sora ridiculed him. Upon further notice, he noted that this man had won the game in less than a hundred moves, a first for him. Shiro had always wanted to do that. As the principal looked outside, the blue sky surrounding the bright sun, he knew that his two new favorite people would certainly become much more than acquaintances very soon. Call it a gut feeling.

* * *

Sora was still pondering about Tet's speech when he arrived to his class. How would he know who this girl was? She might be just a normal-looking girl. He glanced at the students and noticed someone was missing. One of the front row desks was more immaculate than the others, as if someone had never sat there before. His eyes scanned through the class. Didn't seem like she was there. All of the students were talking to each other, no one was alone in a corner. He cleared his throat, and everybody turned to him. Well, at least they were polite.

"Hello, I'm So-" He was interrupted when the door slid open, and out came a small girl. It wasn't hard to tell that this was Shiro, but he had honestly not expected her to be so… beautiful. He wasn't trying to be a creep or anything, but her beauty was much more astounding than Jibril's or Steph's, and any other girl Sora had ever seen. Her eyes were cold and calculating, but spending more than a year in one of those godforsaken facilities would do that to you. Her red orbs didn't seem to shine much, but his own red eyes had seemed paler for a long time too. Her precious light blue hair cascaded down her shoulders and seemed to fall past her knees. It seemed to become purpler towards the tips, and he doubted that she could have painted it that way. Everything about her was small, except for the hair and eyes. Her mouth was incredibly small and was a rosy pink shade. Her nose was so small you couldn't ever take hold of it. Her body seemed small and frail, and was covered by an oversized purple school uniform that showed her bare shoulders when she sat. Her pale complexion could be compared to a doll's, but her milky skin, despite extremely white, shone more than even masterfully crafted dolls. He made the best poker face he could, and no one seemed to notice he had been gawking at this girl.

"Hello," This time it was more directed to Shiro than the other, less intelligent students, but they didn't care. "I'm Sora Nai, I'll be your math professor for this year." Sora tried to sound sweet, but his voice didn't sound that excited. Sometimes he was really bad at hiding his feelings. The next moment, everyone stared at the desk where Shiro sat unbelievingly, and it took him a moment to realize that she was speaking.

"You really are empty." It was a simple insult, but he had no idea…

He had no idea that this would be the start of an unlikely friendship that might make him feel that lost emotion he desperately wanted to experience.

Maybe this was what would make both of them feel love.


End file.
